


James's Patronus

by Hot_Wheels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Generation, Irony, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Wheels/pseuds/Hot_Wheels
Summary: Harry Potter's first-born's first attempt at casting aPatronus.





	James's Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** _This is set four years after the **DH2** epilogue._
> 
> * * *

"Don't forget to concentrate on your 'happy thought', everyone," Professor Flitwick was telling his N. E. W. T. Charms class. The Sixth Years had been studying advanced Protective Charms, and the students would soon be attempting the _**Patronus**_ Charm.

Many of the students had wondered aloud about the need to even _learn_ the Charm. They all knew that the Wizarding prison, Azkaban, had been run by a team of Ministry officials and Gringotts Goblins ever since the Dementors were dismissed in 1998, after Voldemort's defeat. Filius had promptly given those students three-scroll essay assignments on the post-war uses of the **_Patronus_**.

One student, however, was looking forward to casting the Charm. _"This is one of Dad's 'signature' Charms...,"_ thought James Sirius Potter. _"...well, that and **'Expelliarmus'** , of course!"_

James intently watched an alphabetical procession of his Year-mates from all four Hogwarts Houses (since only the top students could even hope to qualify for admission to the advanced class). As he watched one student after another produce the beginning "wisps" of the Charm--although a few of them also managed brief "shields"--James wondered why his parents hadn't let him try the Charm at home. ( _"There's plenty of time for you to learn it,"_ he'd always been promised.)

As Flitwick called up the students whose names fell in the middle of the alphabet, James searched his mind for happy memories:

 _"I've got it! The day Dad used the Pensieve for the Wizengamot, and proved that his godfather--my second namesake, Sirius Black--didn't kill Dad's parents!"_ was what he finally decided on...just in time.

 _ **"James Potter!"**_ called Flitwick.

**~~~~~**

As James stood, he remembered the day the members of the Wizengamot had announced their decision to reverse (if only posthumously) Sirius Black's murder conviction. *****

Afterwards, the remaining (massive) assets of the Dark Lord and Peter Pettigrew--the former as the Potters' killer, the latter as Voldemort's accomplice...and himself the murderer of 12 Muggles during the October 31, 1981, crime spree--had been seized and transferred (partially) to Harry and Ginny Potter's Gringotts account. (The rest had been converted to Muggle funds, and then had been "anonymously" donated to the Muggle victims' families.)

The joy felt by his parents at the verdict had been contagious...even down to the youngest Pottters, Albus Severus and Lily Luna (although, at that time, the Potter offspring still hadn't been told the full story). The newly re-assigned funds had been sufficient to share with his mother's family: the rest of the Weasleys, and the Granger-Weasleys...Arthur, Molly and Ron Weasley's stubborn pride notwithstanding.

James now closed his eyes, and opened his mouth.

**~~~~~**

**_"Expecto Patronum!"_** James called out....

A collective gasp from the class caused the 16-year-old to open his eyes and recoil at the sight. _"Please don't tell me I've actually managed to produce a **Boggart!** "_ the boy shuddered, before focusing on the image in front of the class.

The odd-looking quadruped "standing" before them definitely had the antlers of Harry and "Prongs's"--or the boy's deceased grandfather, the first James Potter's--Stag _**Patronus**_ ; however, it was less than half its "height".

Further inspection showed that, despite having a stag's _head_ , the _**Patronus**_ lacked the **_body_** to go with it. The body of James Sirius Potter's _**Patronus**_ was, in fact, the body of a large, black **_DOG_** : the Grim...his father's godfather's Animagus form. _"Wait 'til I owl Dad about **this**!!"_ James thought triumphantly. He'd dash off to the Owlery before lunch...but that would be too late....

**~~~~~**

With his personal quarters adjacent to the classroom, Filius knew he could get off a quick firecall to the Potters before his next class. Harry Potter would be floored!

**Author's Note:**

> ***** _In my world, Sirius was imprisoned after a hastily-contrived "trial"._
> 
> * * *


End file.
